Always
by btrlilsis14
Summary: "Kendall? Can you please sing me a song? The one you used to when I was little?" Kendall nodded and started singing. "I love you Kendall. Forever and Always." (Really sad; Rated K - T; No Slash; Kendall, Katie.)


**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I know I'm working on another story right now, though 'Long Lost' isn't done yet, but this idea came into my head and I just can't help it so, enjoy!**

**I do not own BTR or Safe and Sound.**

Always

"So what are we gonna do today, big brother?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, baby sister, where do you wanna go?" Kendall replied.

They were walking down the street to go well, wherever they wanna go. Just the two of them, on a brother sister bonding time.

Katie shrugged, but then, a grin came to her face. "I know! I wanna go to the fair, wait, before that, I wanna buy some ice cream, and… cotton candy! Oh, and after the fair, I wanna go swimming in the waterpark!"

Kendall chuckled. "Sure thing, baby sister, sure thing."

None of them saw a man walking pass them until he grabbed Katie's shoulder bag and ran really fast.

"HEY!" Katie yelled and took off after the man. Kendall did the same, but Katie was faster. He lost sight of her and began to panic.

"KATIE!" he yelled out. "KATIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He ran into an alley and saw the man standing there, still holding Katie's bag and he was holding a knife. To Kendall's horror, the knife was stained with blood and Katie was laying on the ground a few feet from the man, holding her stomach and gasping for air.

When the man saw Kendall, he panicked and dropped the bag. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it. I-" he was cut off when Kendall punched him in the jaw and knocked him out.

Kendall turned to Katie. When he saw her, he ran and kneeled down beside her. Her stomach was bleeding, too much. Way too much.

"K-Kendall." She choked out.

"It's okay baby sister, I'm here. I'm here."

"K-Kendall, a-am I g-going t-to d-die?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"No! Don't say that, baby sister, I won't let you die." Kendall said, taking his phone out. He called for an ambulance and when he knew they were on their way, he put his phone down.

"Katie, don't be scared, okay? Help is on the way. Don't be scared. You'll be okay,"

"I'm sleepy Kendall, I think I'm going to take a sleep for awhile."

"No! Katie, don't fall asleep. Hold on. Stay with me Katie, stay with me!"

"Kendall, i-it h-hurts." Katie squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. Suddenly she remembered all the fun times she had with her brother and his friends. How she met them. how she would pull pranks on them. How many times Kendall told her he loved her. How he was always there when she needed him. She started to cry happy tears and smiled.

"Katie?" Kendall asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"I-I k-know K-Kendall, I-I l-love y-you too, b-big brother." Katie replied, her eyes starting to close.

"No! Katie! No! Stay with me Katie, stay with me!"

To Kendall's relief, Katie opened her eyes. Kendall smiled at her, she smiled back.

"K-Kendall? Y-you know how people s-say that y-your l-life p-passes you b-by before y-you die?"

Kendall nodded, but immediately said, "No. Katie, don't say that. You are not going to die, I won't let you die! Stay with me!"

"Kendall, c-could you s-sing me a son? The one y-you used t-to when I was little?"

Kendall nodded and started singing.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone, when all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight…"_

"I-I'll m-miss you, Kendall. Y-you, and James and Carlos and Logan. A-all of you. And t-tell mom I-I love her and t-that I'll m-miss her. I'm r-really cold now, K-Kendall. Goodbye."

With that, Katie closed her eyes, never to be opened again.

"Katie? No! Katie? Oh God no! NO!"

Rain started to pour, hiding the tears which streamed down Kendall's face. He could hear the ambulance coming from a distance, but it was too late. He decided to continue singing for Katie.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

_Katie stood beside him. It hurt to see him like this. She looked at her own lifeless body and back at Kendall. She loved the sound of her voice. She loved his smile. But most importantly, she loved him. She knew she had to go, but she wasn't ready. She kissed Kendall's cheek and whispered, "I love you, Kendall. Forever and Always.". Kendall touched the spot on his cheek from where she kissed him and whispered, "I love you too, Katie. You'll always be my baby girl. Always." Katie smiled and repeated, "Always." And with that, she walked towards the white light, took a last glance at her brother and smiled. Always._

**So how was it? I know it's sad. And it's only made up of one chapter, so, you know. Did you cry while reading this? I did. So, bye. R&R please!**


End file.
